


Poke The Bear

by wraithsonwings



Series: Since The Fall [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: (under the age of majority, Anal Fingering, Boat Sex, Bondage, Canon Compliant, Clothed Sex, Hand Jobs, Hannibal is a Tease, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Intercrural Sex, Kitchen Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, POV Hannibal Lecter, Partially Clothed Sex, Post-Season/Series 03, Rimming, Scar porn, Sexual Fantasy, not age of consent.), will is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraithsonwings/pseuds/wraithsonwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal thinks he knows what Will wants, but until the man asks, nothing will turn out the way Will expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poke The Bear

**Author's Note:**

> As always, many thanks to Weconqueratdawn for all the help. I know, that you know, what it means to me. :3
> 
> Special mentions to strangestorys and Mwuahna for all their encouragement.
> 
> (This fic was very uncooperative and if it wasn't for those three, I'm not sure what would've happened with it.)

Hannibal woke, exactly the same as he had for the last three nights, to the smell of Will’s arousal and the desperate sound of muffled gasps and groans. Each consecutive night was slightly louder than the last.

_The first night he discounted it as stumbling across a private, intimate moment. To avoid embarrassing Will, which would surely result in him ceasing all activity, Hannibal feigned sleep. It was almost impossibly difficult to control his breath while Will pleasured himself just inches away._

_The second night was much the same as the first but growled out, amongst the muffled gasps and groans, was Hannibal’s name. It was louder, pleading, and clearly inviting. Hannibal was certain that this was aimed to wake him, to encourage his participation, but was curious why Will wouldn’t simply rouse him and ask for what he wanted. Since they’d begun this, Will aimed to be unfailingly forthright, and there wasn’t anything that Hannibal would refuse him. Something else was going on, and Hannibal would wait it out. He drew blood biting his own cheek to keep from making a sound as Will climaxed right beside him._

_The third night Hannibal realized that this was an attempt to get something from him for which Will was obviously embarrassed, or afraid, to ask. Hiding in the darkness again, like their first night together._

_Hannibal had let him finish, unsure exactly how to reach out._

 

 

Tonight they were face-to-face. Hannibal could feel Will’s hot breath against his cheeks. He carefully reached over and placed his hand in Will’s hair. The man froze.

“Please don’t stop, Will.” He coaxed, fingers buried in curls. “I could smell you, and I wanted to feel you.”

Hannibal slowly dragged his hand down Will’s neck and along his spine. The other man was face down and, judging from the angle, ass up. Hannibal stopped and rested his hand on Will’s lower back. Hannibal pressed their faces together and in the darkness used his lips to find Will’s own.

“Tell me, Will.” He interrupted the kiss. “Tell me exactly what you are doing.”

“I can’t.” Will pleaded with a sigh. “You know what I’m doing.”

“Yes, I have a very good idea, but I was hoping to hear you say it.”

“Oh god, I don’t…”

Will shivered.

“It’s alright, Will. I would very much like to see you. May I turn on the lamp?”

“Yes.”

Hannibal rolled over to switch on the small bedside light, and turned back to a sight out of a dream. Will was on his knees, legs spread wide, with his face buried in his pillow. Left hand tucked to his side, and the right shoved down between his legs with his fingers in his ass as far as he could manage.

“Oh, Will. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.”

Will moaned loudly even though he still hid his face. A rosy flush had spread all across Will’s skin, and Hannibal ran his fingers up the back of the nearest thigh. He took a firm hold of Will’s ass, giving it a good squeeze. He leaned in to bury his face in Will’s ear.

“I want you to come for me, Will.” He whispered.

Will whimpered, and writhed on his own fingers.

“I’ve listened to you for the last three nights. Touching yourself in the dark, but now I want to see you.”

“Oh god, Hannibal.”

Hannibal sat back to watch. Will was thrusting, grinding really, against his own arm between his legs. As Will rocked gently, Hannibal kept massaging small circles into the man’s ass. He waited for Will’s rhythm to falter, his gasping breaths becoming increasingly erratic, as he approached the peak. Hannibal could tell from the sound of him, the smell of him, and the way sweat beaded across his skin, that it was time to give him a little push. He slid his hand to Will’s hole and smoothly pressed two fingers in to join Will’s own.

“Oh fuck, shit, no… Nnnn…”

Will snapped. Hannibal felt all the tension, and then its quick release. Will collapsed, a boneless heap, and Hannibal’s own harsh breathing was the loudest sound in the room. He ran his free hand through Will’s curls and carefully slid his other fingers from Will’s body. Will shuddered beneath his touch and Hannibal soothed, stroking his hair.

“Will, look at me.”

When the man obeyed, Hannibal placed a kiss to his cheek.

“Give me a moment. I’ll be right back.”

Hannibal climbed from the bed and walked over to the bathroom, giving his own aching cock a hard squeeze. He washed his hands and wet a face cloth to take back with him.

Will was soft and pliant as Hannibal moved him to his whim to gently clean him up. By the time Hannibal finished, the man was in a blissful doze. Hannibal tucked him under the covers and returned to the bathroom and closed the door.

He leaned against the sink, supporting himself with one arm. Using the washcloth, he roughly jerked himself, unable to get the image of Will from his mind. He imagined kneeling behind him, watching as Will stretched himself open, just for Hannibal. He placed one hand on Will’s lower back. The other grabbed a hold of his ass, spreading him further, exposing him. Hannibal could hear every moan, every plea. _Fuck me, Hannibal. Now! Please, oh god, please._ He could feel every tremor that passed through Will, as he stilled the man’s hand two fingers deep. He leaned in to taste, to push his tongue into that gaping hole.

The image shattered. Hannibal came hard, shooting past the cloth in his hand and decorating the vanity door. He choked out a cry. His legs shook as he gasped his way back down from his high. As he slowly regained some control, Hannibal cleaned himself up and wiped down the vanity. By the time he was finished rinsing out the cloth, he was basically settled. He draped it over the tub, flicked off the light and went to join a softly snoring Will.

 

 

 

Hannibal woke to the smell of coffee and Will’s whistling as he moved about the room. It wasn’t often that he slept longer than Will, but it had taken an unusually long time to get back to sleep last night. Sitting up against the headboard, Hannibal reached for the cup Will had placed on the nightstand and quickly brought it to his lips. It tasted even better than it smelled. Will had unshuttered a porthole and stood bathed in light. Hannibal smiled. The other man wore minuscule blue shorts and a tight white t-shirt. Hannibal wondered if Will knew what a sight he was.

“Good Morning, Will.”

The man slowly pivoted to face him. The smug look in his eyes said that, yes, he definitely knew.

“Morning, Hannibal. Breakfast is keeping warm in the oven.”

Will walked back to the dresser and began stowing laundry from the basket on top. Hannibal watched the way he moved, how his muscles shifted, and the way the fabric of those delicious shorts clung. Will caught him looking and cocked a questioning brow. Hannibal simply met his gaze and waited to see what Will would say. Will turned back to his task, exaggerating his movements.

“I made pancakes.” He offered.

“That sounds wonderful.”

Hannibal finished his coffee, placed the cup back on the nightstand, and moved right into Will’s personal space. Will froze as Hannibal placed a hand on the dresser to either side of him and waited, not quite pressed to Will’s back. The gap was almost unbearable. Hannibal could smell Will’s excitement, not quite arousal, but very close. It sent a twinge through Hannibal’s groin. Hannibal exhaled against Will’s neck and placed a kiss just beneath his ear. Will let out a soft little moan. Hannibal felt goose bumps rise across his own naked skin. He kissed Will again, and this time Will pressed back into him. Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will and held him close. Hannibal just waited as Will’s heart rate climbed, his breathing heavy, to see if he would make his move, but they both hung suspended in a state of semi-arousal.

Hannibal released Will, who gave a small sigh but didn’t turn around. Hannibal refused to make any assumptions about what Will wanted of him. He had a very good idea, but if Will couldn’t speak of it, he was definitely not ready for it. Hannibal stepped back.

“I’m going to dress. Why don’t you go plate the food? I will only be a few minutes.”

Hannibal moved past Will, heading for the washroom. He could feel Will’s eyes on him.

 

 

 

Hannibal walked into the galley to find Will pouring orange juice. He turned and motioned for Hannibal to join him at the table. Taking his usual seat, Hannibal picked up the carafe of coffee to refill the cup he’d brought with him from the cabin. The meal before him, like any prepared by Will, was likely deceptive in its simplicity. Pancakes, bacon, toast, and what looked like, the last of their maple syrup. Hannibal drizzled some over his pancakes and handed it to Will.

“This is going to be difficult for us to replace down here.” Will remarked.

“Best we enjoy it then.”

The food was excellent and time passed in quiet enjoyment. There was an ease to falling into Will’s lifestyle, the solitude of living in the middle of nowhere. They had such an understanding now that often precluded words. Hannibal smiled at a memory, from shortly after the fall, of being unable to convince Will that nothing was, in fact, wrong with him. He did enjoy their companionable silence. Today, however, it appeared that something continued to be wrong with Will. As they finished breakfast, Will kept shooting him glances as though he intended to speak, but no words crossed his lips. Hannibal arched a brow, but Will just focused on the last bite on his plate as a pink tinge crept into his cheeks. Hannibal found it unbelievably charming. The man was usually so confident in getting Hannibal to do what he wanted.

 

Hannibal cleared the table, motioning for Will to remain seated, and set to washing the dishes. He could feel Will’s gaze like a caress. When Hannibal glanced over his shoulder, the man was staring. Will took a sip of his coffee and then very slowly licked his lips. Hannibal’s cock showed a little interest. Something must’ve shown in his eyes, because Will smirked before taking another sip. The man deliberately licked his lips again. Hannibal mirrored him. He could almost taste those lips, taste the coffee, and taste Will. Hannibal’s cock was definitely interested now. Hannibal waited for Will to say something, to tell him what he wanted. Long moments passed, and with nothing forthcoming, Hannibal returned to the task at hand. Focusing on the dishes allowed him to get his arousal under control. Will let out a soft sigh.

Hannibal dried the last of the utensils and stowed them in the drawer. Turning to Will, Hannibal noted the man was still watching. He sat with his empty mug in his lap. Hannibal reached for it.

“May I?”

Will smiled and handed it over. Hannibal made sure to drag his fingers along Will’s hand. Will shivered. Hannibal turned back to wash the mug and set it on the rack.

“I was going to do some cleaning and then head for a swim. Any plans for today, Will?”

“Just some routine maintenance topside.”

Hannibal nodded and dried his hands. He was going to take care of the bathroom this morning. Before leaving he emphatically kissed Will, highlighting his desire for the man. As he walked away, he pulled off his t-shirt and disappeared into the cabin.

 

 

 

 

When Hannibal stepped topside, he was greeted by Will's pert, little ass wiggling as the man rummaged around the under-seat storage. Hannibal smiled. Will was making quite the show of straining for something just out of reach. His t-shirt had slid into his armpits, and Hannibal itched to caress the swath of exposed skin across his back. Hannibal turned away and sank into his lounge chair.

This game of Will's was fascinating. Hannibal was fully prepared to see how far the man was willing to go. This may prove to be the greatest test of his self-restraint. Hannibal needed Will to verbalize this desire, as Will so often demanded of him. He was obviously experiencing some sort of block about this, and wanted Hannibal to push him past it. However, Hannibal's days of forcing Will to change, of manipulating him, were over. Will would have to deal with his issue and then ask for what he wanted, or ask for help dealing with the issue.

Hannibal placed a plate of fruit on the small table between their chairs.

"Will, I've brought some papaya.  If you would care to join me?"

“Oh Hannibal. You finally came up.”

Will feigned surprise rather convincingly. Hannibal smiled.

“I figured you might enjoy some fresh fruit.”

Hannibal waved him over, indicating the chair to his right. Will sauntered up, always putting on a show today, and crossed to Hannibal’s side. He leaned right over Hannibal to place a light, lingering kiss to Hannibal’s cheek. He radiated heat from his work outside in the sun. Hannibal smelled sweat, and the sea, and Will, always Will.

“Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome, Will.”

Will grabbed a couple cubes of papaya and popped them in his mouth. Licking his lips, he straightened and turned his back. Pausing for a moment, to make sure Hannibal got a good look at the ass right before him, he then took the two steps over to his chair. Hannibal committed the sight to memory, but was careful to school his face when Will sat and faced him. Will grabbed a few more cubes, and lounged back in his chair, staring overboard.

“This is delicious, Hannibal.”

“It was quite fresh at market yesterday. I couldn’t resist.”

Hannibal took his own small handful, stretched out, and stared at the sea. Miles and miles of sun-speckled blue, a gentle breeze, the sway of the boat, the smell of salt, the sweetness of the papaya, and Will at his side, it all added up to a world that Hannibal could never have imagined. He crossed his legs at the ankle, settling in.

"Did you know that 'fresh papaya' is slang for ‘pussy’ in Cuba?"

"I did not.” Hannibal smiled as the topic turned to female genitalia. Turning his head to look at Will, he added, “How did you learn this?"  


"Back in Louisiana, I worked at the precinct with a cop from Miami. We were chatting one afternoon," Will popped another piece of fruit into his mouth. "About the things that young men talk about."

"Ah, yes, young men talking of fucking. Very universal."

Hannibal noticed the hitch in Will's breathing at the vulgarity. Anything of the like never failed to elicit a desirable response.

"As a young man, Hannibal, did you often talk of fucking?"

"Yes, and at boarding school, we often didn't stop at talking."

"Oh."

Will closed his eyes for a moment and licked his lips. Hannibal swallowed and quickly adjusted his hardening cock in his shorts. He slid his hand to rest on his thigh when Will opened his eyes.

"And what, exactly, did you do with these young men, Hannibal?  Did you kiss them?"

Will traced his lips gently with his fingertips. Hannibal took a deep breath, his mouth gone dry, and licked his own lips.

"Did you touch them?"

Will ran his fingers down his throat and gave a little tug on the collar of his shirt. Hannibal's cock filled with blood. He resisted its call by taking a firm hold on his thigh.

"Did they touch you?"

Will released his shirt and placed his hand over his crotch. He slowly ran his thumb along his length, just teasing through the fabric. Hannibal wanted to reach out to feel the soft cotton, to feel Will's hardness beneath it.

"Yes," Hannibal conceded in a whisper. "We often touched each other."

Hannibal stroked himself through his shorts. He imagined the touch to be Will's.  He watched Will's pupils blow, as the man took a firmer hold of his own cock, stroking in perfect time with Hannibal. Hannibal imagined that he was touching Will, that he was drawing out those quiet gasps.

He was simply the most beautiful thing that Hannibal had ever seen. Hannibal stilled his hand, orgasm threatening, and gave himself a hard squeeze.  He stepped back from the brink.

"Do you know what else I did, Will?"

Will shook his head.

"I would wet my fingers..."

Will's breath caught.

"... with my mouth, and I would slowly press them into this young man.  A young man who'd snuck into my bed in the middle of the night."

Will moaned.

"Shhh... We'd be quiet, so quiet, as not to get caught."

Will whimpered.

"Sometimes as I stroked inside the young man, he'd cry out. Those nights I would cover his mouth."

Will's hand flew to his own mouth and Hannibal knew, in that moment, Will _was_ the young man.

Will slowly shifted up his seat until he was able to drape his leg over the arm of the chair, closest to Hannibal. He released his cock to slip his hand up the leg of his shorts. Hannibal knew from the subtle play of emotion across the man's face, a certain twinkle in his eye, that those fingers now circled Will's tight rim. Hannibal drank in the sight of him splayed out, watched as Will pressed in. Those sinfully tiny shorts hid absolutely nothing.

Hannibal groaned and, licking his lips, pulled his gaze to Will's face. The other man finally looked him in the eye. Will swallowed. Sustaining hard eye contact, Hannibal pulled his shorts down just enough to free his erection. He then sucked two fingers into his mouth and liberally coated them with saliva, allowing an obscene amount to trickle down his hand. Will moaned lightly and licked his lips. Hannibal could tell the man's hand moved faster, but didn't dare break the spell to have a look. He couldn't escape Will's eyes, blown black with desire.

Hannibal slowly stroked his cock with a now very wet hand, sliding his foreskin back to circle the exposed head. Will's eyes remained fixed on Hannibal's face, so he abandoned sensuality for efficiency. He snarled silently as he worked himself hard, moving to push himself over the edge. Watching Will lick his lips, listening to Will pant even louder than Hannibal himself, finished Hannibal as well as any physical action would. He spilled up his own belly, pulling Will’s attention. Hannibal knew he'd painted his scar when Will, absentmindedly, moved the hand from his mouth to rest on his own.

Hannibal sat perfectly still, just catching his breath. He noted the flush of Will’s cheeks. How it spread down his neck to disappear under his t-shirt. Hannibal slid his gaze down to the strip of belly, exposed where Will had hitched his shirt, to get at his scar. He was stroking it lightly back and forth, neglecting his cock, which peeked from the waistband of his shorts. Pre-cum beading at the tip, it twitched with the movement of Will’s hidden hand. Hannibal dragged his eyes back to Will’s face, to find the man staring at him. Hannibal arched a brow and with a tilt of the head, drew Will’s attention to his own plight. The man continued to caress his scar and belly, sliding his fingers from his ass with a hiss. Freeing his hand from the leg of his shorts, he stuffed it quickly down the front. Will returned his gaze to Hannibal’s as he stroked himself. Hannibal watched pleasure build in those eyes, as Will fought not to squeeze them shut, and the way the man bit his lower lip, trying not to cry out. He failed spectacularly when he came. Hannibal forgot how to breathe.

Hannibal turned to face the sea again, attempting to regain his composure. He could hear Will’s breaths, and smell his release. Taking slow, deep breaths, he reigned in his racing heart. His ejaculate was sticky across his stomach. Hannibal grimaced. Tucking himself back into his shorts, he turned to Will, who sat up to face him.

“I’m going to...” They both started.

Will smiled his beautiful smile. It lit up his face.

“Go ahead.”

“No. After you, Will.” Hannibal deferred with a wave of his hand.

“I’m going to hop in the shower.”

“Very good. I will take my swim, and then get started on lunch. I was thinking of fish tacos, if that’s alright with you?”

“Whatever you wish, Hannibal. I’m very easy to please.”

“I’m not so sure of that, Will, but I will always try.”

Will laughed and Hannibal couldn’t help but grin. They both stood, but Hannibal merely watched as Will took the plate of half-eaten papaya and headed below deck. Once the other man was out of sight, Hannibal walked to the gunwale and dove overboard.

 

 

 

 

Leaving his shorts drying in the sun, Hannibal ducked into the cabin to fetch a fresh pair. He was pulling them on when he heard Will begin singing in the shower. As always, he stopped to listen for a moment. This was one of his favourite indulgences, one that would absolutely mortify Will, and so he kept it close to his heart. He only took the briefest of tastes, always afraid of being discovered and making Will self-conscious. He headed to the galley to get the fish on the grill.

Will wasn’t long in the shower, and was quick to offer assistance with the meal. Unfortunately this assistance was an excuse to brush, rub or press against Hannibal every chance he got, whether it was chopping tomatoes for the pico de gallo, warming tortillas, or setting the table. Hannibal was impressed how every instance seemed perfectly reasonable. It was a very small kitchen after all. When they finally sat down to eat, it was a relief. Hannibal didn’t think he’d ever been so distracted.

 

 

He was wrong. The clean up was much worse. Eating the last of the salsa with his hand, and licking every finger clean. Pressing his erection against Hannibal, as he reached around into the sink to grab something, while Hannibal washed dishes. Showing off, stretching and bending like a cat, while putting everything away. All pretense of subtlety, out the window. Hannibal felt his control fraying.

When Hannibal turned to find Will bent over the table, ostensibly washing it, with his ass in the air. Hannibal snapped. He hauled Will up by his hair. Startled, the other man gasped and dropped the cloth to the floor. But Will recovered quickly, and twisted to look over his shoulder as best he could. He smirked at Hannibal, a definite challenge in his eyes.

“Yes, Hannibal?”

Hannibal pulled Will back against his chest, left arm wrapped around him like a vise. He seized Will’s throat and forced his head back.

“Surely, wiping down a table does not require so much ass wiggling?”

He could feel Will’s strangled swallow against his palm. Will trembled as Hannibal placed a kiss beneath his ear. He could smell the man’s excitement, and his fear. Hannibal smiled against the skin of his neck and dragged his lips to Will’s ear.

“You’ve been goading me all morning, Will.” He whispered. “You’ve finally succeeded in getting a reaction from me. Is this what you wanted?”

Hannibal ground against Will’s ass. The man whimpered and tried to nod, but was immobilized by Hannibal’s grip on his jaw. Hannibal began to slowly suck marks into Will’s skin all along his throat, the side of his neck, down to where it met shoulder, until he reached the healed bite. He placed a gentle kiss there. Hannibal ran his left hand down Will’s body and slipped it up under his t-shirt. He caressed the scar across Will’s belly. Will moaned.

“Always mine, Will.”

Will tried nodding again. He was panting in Hannibal’s arms, gasping for Hannibal’s touch. Hannibal reached down and grabbed his crotch. He could feel Will’s heat through the thin material. He gave him a rough squeeze.

“You’re straining your tiny shorts, Will. I imagine you wish to be free of them.”

Will groaned and rocked into his hand.

“Would you like to feel me skin-to-skin?”

“God, yes.” Will croaked.

“Alright. Shirt first. Raise your arms for me.”

He released Will, and the man quickly obeyed. Hannibal took a hold of Will’s hips for a moment and placed a few quick kisses amongst the curls at the nape of Will’s neck.   He grabbed the hem of Will’s shirt and smoothly pulled it over his head. He twisted it sharply, trapping Will’s arms by his head, and forced him down to the table. Hannibal pressed his own hard cock against the crack of Will’s ass, and draped himself over the man.

“Christ, Hannibal.” Will exclaimed, but writhed firmly back against him. “Oh, god.”

Hannibal just froze for several moments and let Will’s marvelous imagination get to work. Effectively blind, tangled in the shirt, he had no way of knowing exactly what was coming. Hannibal waited until Will was absolutely shaking in anticipation. Leaving his right hand firmly twisted in the shirt to hold Will down, he freed his left and shoved it down the front of Will’s shorts.

“Shit, Hannibal! I…”

Will’s cock throbbed in his hand. Hannibal squeezed the head, and ran his thumb through pre-cum beading at the tip.

“You’re leaking everywhere, Will. What should I do about that?”

“Anything, Hannibal. Anything you want.”

“Anything _I_ want?” Hannibal threatened, stroking Will slowly from root to tip. “So generous of you, when I have you at my mercy.”

Hannibal slid down Will’s length to toy with his balls.

“Surely there is something that _you_ want?”

Hannibal pressed firmly against Will’s perineum and the man nearly choked on his own breath.

“Fuck, I…”

Hannibal refused to allow him time to catch it. Will would have to beg for what he wanted, or take what Hannibal decided to give him. Either way, Hannibal was certain they’d both enjoy it.

Hannibal took Will’s cock in hand once more and, on every down stroke, ground his own trapped erection against Will’s ass. Hannibal buried his face into Will’s ear, making sure every panting breath would be felt through the thin material.

“I believe you were saying something, Will?” He purred.

“Nnnng, Hanni…”

“Yes?”

Hannibal paused, pressed as hard to Will as he could, and firmly squeezed the base of Will’s cock.

“Do it.”

“Do what, Will?”

“Oh god, just…” Will groaned, writhing in his grasp. “Use me, please.”

Hannibal released the man’s cock and shifted his weight, relieving the pressure. Will sighed. Hannibal gazed down at the man beneath him, upper body pressed to the table, ass in the air and legs wantonly spread. He caressed one cheek and slid his fingers under the waistband of Will’s shorts.

“You look beautiful, Will, but you forgot something.” He explained, pulling at the elastic material for emphasis. “Close your legs.”

Will trembled, and couldn’t possibly have complied quicker. Hannibal roughly yanked them down to not quite mid thigh, and then trailed his fingers along where Will’s legs met. He teased Will’s inner thighs all the way up, drifting against his ass crack and coming to rest on a hip. He stilled Will’s squirming. Hannibal took two deep breaths to control his increasing lust. His shorts were uncomfortably tight, and he pressed his straining arousal to Will’s ass so that he would feel it too. Hannibal buried his face into Will’s ear again, listened to every gasping breath, smelled his sweat, fear, and excitement, and felt the heat coming off him in waves.

“Did you come prepared, Will?” He whispered. “I’d hate to use my olive oil. It’s much too expensive to be repurposed that way.”

“Christ, yes. My pocket.”

“Good boy.”

Hannibal fished blindly in one pocket while planting wet kisses to the thin cotton along Will’s neck. It was awkward from this angle, but eventually he retrieved a condom, which he dropped to the floor. He had future plans for that activity that involved a very nice bed, not the galley table. He sighed at the empty pocket. Of course the lube would be in the other one.

“Don’t move,” he ordered.

Hannibal let up enough to switch to pinning Will with his left hand, and stuffed the right into the other pocket. He pulled out a small tube of lubricant and held it in his teeth as he fished his aching cock out through his fly. He popped the cap with his teeth and poured most of the liquid onto his crotch. It was warm from the heat of Will’s thighs. Hannibal moaned at that thought.

Will strained at the binding of his shorts, trying to spread his legs for the other man. Hannibal tsked and pressed the length of his wet cock to Will’s crack as he leaned in to get to Will’s ear.

“I told you not to move.”

“Oh god.” Will croaked, and stilled immediately. “Please, Hannibal…”

He planted one last kiss to the nape of Will’s neck, and then focused on the task at hand. He awkwardly, carefully, squeezed the last of the lube into his own palm and ditched the empty tube. He did his best to coat most of his fingers one-handed, and slid that hand between Will’s thighs right where they met his body. He made sure to stroke across the perineum. Will gasped and crushed his hand between his magnificent thighs. Hannibal felt an echoing tension low in his own abdomen. He smiled. The things Will did to him. Even unaware of what exactly was happening, he was absolutely perfect.

“I’m going to need you to relax your thighs, just for a moment.” Hannibal coaxed, wiggling his trapped fingers.

“Why?” Will gasped. “What are you doing?”

“Using you.”

“Oh, fuck!”

Will whined as Hannibal slid his hand out, but he unclenched his thighs long enough for Hannibal to push his desperate cock between instead. Hannibal groaned.

“Now, Will,” he forced out. “You’re going to fuck me with these wonderful thighs just as much as I will be fucking against them.”

“Oh god,” Will choked, and clamped tight around him.

“Very good, Will.”

Hannibal started slowly, pressing in long and hard. He checked the slickness, the heat, the friction, and quickly increased his pace. Will was clenching around him beautifully, gasping exclamations of ‘yes’ or ‘harder’. Hannibal lost track of what was said. He just pounded against him, and Will rocked back in time. Hannibal lost himself fucking Will, pressing him hard to the table. His thrusting increasingly erratic, he curled over Will and pressed his face to the man’s back.

“Ah Will,” he grunted against his skin. “Yes, yes, yes…”

His whole world narrowed to the feel of Will, his taste, his smell, and the ecstasy spooling in his gut until it flashed over. He came with a cry, spilling between Will’s legs. He lay boneless across Will’s back, releasing the death grip he had on Will’s tangled shirt. The other man didn’t move, except for harsh breaths, and a slight tremor that passed through him. Hannibal propped himself on his now free left arm, and leaned in to whisper in Will’s ear one more time.

“Get off in my hand, Will. Use me.”

He snaked the slick fingers of his filthy hand around Will’s still hard length, and with a few rough strokes, pushed Will over the edge.

Hannibal matched Will’s cry, a mix of pain and pleasure, as Will’s thighs clamped tight around him. As Will relaxed, Hannibal gently milked the last of his seed from him.

Completely spent, his softened cock trapped between Will's thighs. He slowly pulled free, breath hitching at the long stroke, and caught himself in his filthy hand. The other spread Will's ass. Hannibal dragged his cock, dripping with lube and cum, up the crack and across the tantalizing entrance that Will so desperately wanted him to take, but was still too afraid to ask. Hannibal would wait. He knew exactly how he would get Will to vocalize his desire. Another day.

Straightening Will up; Hannibal finally, carefully pulled the man’s shirt over his head and tossed it to the table. He gently arranged Will’s shorts and tucked him back inside, before turning Will to face him. Hannibal took a firm hold of his ass with both hands and pulled him close. Hannibal leaned in for a kiss, tracing Will’s lips with his tongue, and gasped as a rough hand grabbed his hair. He was vulnerable to a ferocious mouth on his, sucking at his lips and tongue. He let Will invade his mouth, giving only token resistance, to force a growl from him. Will slipped his free hand between them to fondle Hannibal’s sensitized cock. Hannibal hissed both in pain and anticipation, but Will just slipped him back through his fly with a smirk.

“Shower or swim?” Will asked.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been unable to look at papaya the same since I learned that little bit of slang, from our tour guide on our bus trip to Havana, when I was in Cuba in 2013.
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading!


End file.
